Talk:Barney comes to life (SuperMalechi's Version)/@comment-5040381-20140307114415
This is Barney's first design, which is a far departure from later Barney designs and is made out of a heavier foam base. He looks more like a T-rex, and his main body color is more of a darker blue-violet. This Barney costume was operated in a similar way to Big Bird (one hand operating the bottom jaw, the other in an arm). He also has a red tongue. This costume appeared at public libraries and parties. He is performed by David Voss and voiced by Bob West. Barneywaitingsanta1990 Waiting for Santa 1990 Barney's design gets a slight make over, with his eyes becoming larger, his belly becoming rounder, his color becoming a lighter shade of purple, and his mouth becoming smaller. The Barney costume is now made out of lighter foam. This suit also has a green jaw. Barneyconcert1991 Barney in Concert 1991-1992 The new Barney costume is now made out of Antron fleece. The mouth mechanism is rare here, almost not present. Unlike the previous two suits, Barney has no tongue. Barney's stomach has no foam base near the bottom. He is performed at this time by David Joyner with Bob West still doing the voice. This design would be improved with the next costume. Barney1992 Barney & Friends Season 1 1992-1993 A major modification of the Barney in Concert suit. The costume for this season began the current method of controlling Barney (the performer bites down on a rod connected to the inside of the jaw, and bobs his head to move the mouth). This version of the suit includes a blinking mechanism. The bottom of Barney's stomach comes to a triangular point at the bottom, matching up with the seams at the top of the hips. Barney1993 Barney & Friends Season 2 1993 A new costume is built, very similar to the last suit built. The antron fleece used here is fuzzier. (Possibly not shaved as much as the last suit.) Barney's nose is also a bit shorter. 1994 Costume Imagination Island 1994–1997 Barney gets a less furry look to him and gets a lighter shade of purple. In Season 3, Barney's mouth becomes more moveable than the costume used in Imagination Island and Barney Live! In New York City. Alt95 Publicity photo for Season 3 of Barney & Friends 1995–1997 This version of the suit is a double of many to be used during this season. Barney's tail becomes less curly at the end than that of the costumes before it. Barney's eyes become bigger and pull closer together. Barney's stomach becomes a bit rounder at the bottom. His feet become a lot less square, toes come closer to the rubber sole at the bottom of the foot, hips become rounder, and the top of the head is very round. Songbarney Barney Songs 1995–1997 Another double for this season. The differences of this costume are in the face. All of Barney's features are more square (especially the mouth) and his forehead is closer to his eyes. Pupils are larger and eyes are more sunken in. A costume very similar to this one was used as a double for Barney in Barney Live! In New York City for quick entrances and exits. 1997 Costume 2 Tick Tock Clocks! 1997–1998 Barney's red-violet color becomes a little darker and his face gets a bit of a redesign. The blinking mechanism is removed until further notice. This costume was always used on the Barney Says segments from Seasons 4-6. 1997 Costume Oh, Brother...She's My Sister 1997–1998 This costume is very similar to the one above, Barney's neck becomes skinnier and his body becomes slightly like a pear shape. Barneythesong Barney's Great Adventure 1998 This costume was used in the feature film Barney's Great Adventure. The eyes and eyelids were moveable via remote control to add expression to Barney's relatively stiff face. Barney1999 Barney's Night Before Christmas 1998–1999 A slight makeover on Barney's face from the late 1998 suit; Barney's mouth is now rounder. Index Barney's Rhyme Time Rhythm 1999–2001 Another costume similar to the earlier Barney (above) used before it. His teeth are thicker and the bottom jaw wrinkles noticeably when at rest. Barney2002 Barney & Friends Season 7 2002–2004 Barney's eyes become larger and his teeth become thinner and taller. Barney is now voiced by Dean Wendt and performed by Carey Stinson. BarneyPresent Celebrating Around The World 2004–2008 Barney's head gets a total makeover, with wider eyes and a wider mouth. In addition, his skin becomes a lighter magenta, though not to the same extent as in 1995. Picture 1 Barney & Friends Season 12 2008 This costume was only used for one year. It includes more of a squarer nose, and connected ankles, only in the back. 4342101407 c3d2a4d022 o Let's Go on Vacation 2009–present This costume includes rounder feet, (no longer connected to the ankles) a smaller mouth, and a shorter tail.